Los celos mueven montañas
by LadyNC
Summary: Hugo no quiere ir a Hogwarts esta asustado y no quiere separarse de sus padres, pero un chico le hará cambiar de opinión después de todo...


**Hola,**

**Un pequeño one-shoot sobre el primer viaje del Hugo a Hogwarts, bueno, en realidad aquí pinto a Hugo y Lily como dos años menor que Rose y Albus, y vemos a Hugo un poco inseguro sobre ir a Hogwarts hasta que algo lo hace cambiar de opinión. Este es mi primer fic en , asiq ue si dejan reviews, por favor no sean crueles, voy aprendiendo :B**

* * *

**Todos los derechos le pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo solo soy una joven que no sabe qué hacer ni cómo ordenar los pensamientos pottericos que a veces surgen en aquellos lapsos de tiempo maravillosos que The Queen Rowling nos ha dejado.**

* * *

**Los celos mueven montañas**

Era la mañana del 1 de septiembre, en no más de una hora los niños debían de abordar el tren, todavía había tiempo de caminar tranquilamente hasta llegar al muro entre la plataforma 9 y 10, la cual llevaba a la plataforma 9 ¾. Rose parecía ansiosa, ya quería llegar y jalaba a su madre para hacerla caminar más rápido, pero ésta se reusaba porque tenía que ir vigilando lo que Ron le decía a su hijo, el cual las ultimas semanas le había estado atormentando con el disgusto que le daría si no entrase a gryffindor, su hija ya lo había decepcionado al quedar en slytherin, pero no debía pasar lo mismo con Hugo. El pequeño Hugo, por otro lado, entraría por primera vez a Hogwarts y estaba muy nervioso, tanto que las últimas noches sufría de fiebre, no quería ir, no le gustaba separarse de sus padres y socializar, su hermana siempre le molestaba por ello.

-Apúrate Hugo, por tu culpa no tomaremos el tren – espetó Rose molesta al ver que no avanzaban mucho

-Espero nunca llegar ni tomar ese tren – dijo Hugo entre dientes

-¿Qué dices? – Soltó Ron molesto – tomarás ese tren y quedarás en gryffindor, ya hablamos de ello, los Weasley nos representamos por quedar en esa casa durante…

-Déjalo ya, Ron – le cortó Hermione y tomo a Hugo de la mano, de modo que Rose tomo a su padre y entre una pelea y otra llegaron por fin al muro de la plataforma 9 y 10. Rose, jalando de su carrito, se abalanzo contra la pared y al instante desapareció de su vista, Ron corrió tras ella, para que no se le escapara, y por instinto Hermione le siguió jalando el carrito y con Hugo tomado de su mano.

-Vamos a correr, ya lo hicimos años pasado, cierras los ojos ¿entendido? – Hugo solo asintió y se dejo llevar por su madre. Pasaron el muro sin haber chocado, Hugo sonrió, a veces se mostraba escéptico con la magia, pero probablemente se debía a que no podía ni sabía realizar la magia a la perfección, todo le salía a medias o solo no salía, y eso le atormentaba mucho. ¿Y si era un squib?

Ya en la plataforma Ron se encontró con Harry y la pequeña Lily (que ya no era tan pequeña), detrás de él con la capa del uniforme ya puesta, Hugo solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de saludo.

-¿Ya listos, eh? – pregunto Ron a Harry con una ligera sonrisa

–Si, Lily ha estado muy ansiosa estos últimos días, ya quería ir a Hogwarts, pero le ha llegado el día, me imagino que Hugo ha estado igual de desesperado – comentó Harry

-Uhm... no sé si deba decir lo mismo de mi chico… - Comentó Ron, triste – no se le ven muchos ánimos de ir a Hogwarts, ha tirado una sarta de tonterías esta semana, se ha inventado de todo pero nada le ha funcionado, irá quiera o no.

Harry rio y se inclino hacia su sobrino

-Tal vez debiste intentar simular tener spagerotti, a tu padre le funcionó en sus tiempos, así no fue a Hogwarts un año, y no estaba para nada enfermo – le comento Harry a su sobrino riendo y al final guiñándole el ojo.

-Harry, no le des futuras ideas – saltó Hermione quien dejó de platicar con Ginny para escuchar la platica de aquellos magos que solían ser sus mejores amigos – Hugo, lo mejor sería que tu y Lily vayan a buscar a James y Albus y los traigan para acá junto con tu hermana Rose, hay algunas indicaciones que debemos darles antes de que suban al tren.

Lily sonrió y tomo al sonrojado Hugo de la mano y se lo llevo a rastras por el corredor, la gente empezaba a llegar y poco a poco el anden se iba llenando de gente y más gente, no había pasado ni dos minutos que fueron a buscar a sus primos cuando escucharon un gritito proveniente de Rose, si, no había duda, esos eran los gritos que su hermana tiraba cuando solía horrorizarse. Hugo rápidamente pensó en sus padres, volvió a ellos y les dijo que algo le pasado a Rose porque la había oído gritar, segundos después Rose corría a lo largo del anden en dirección a sus padres tapándose la cara completamente y parecía estar llorando, James, Albus y Lily la seguían corriendo por detrás.

-¿Qué pasó, Rosie? – le dijo Ron cuando vio a su hija agachada tapándose la cara - ¿ te hicieron algo estos dos? – señalo a Albus y James, quienes negaron inmediatamente con la cabeza

-No papá... es que… - Rose no podía hablar ni levantar la cara por la vergüenza, James rompió a reír y Albus se puso tenso y nervioso. Hermione se agacho y le levanto la cara y vio que sus mejillas estaban llenas de forúnculos y ampollas. Ron rompió a reír.

-Es solo un ligero maleficio que tú bien puedes retirar, no llores – comento Ron entre risas, mientras Hermione lo miraba indignada.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? – preguntó Hermione

-Nadie mamá, bien dijo papá que yo me lo puedo quitar – balbuceo mientras se secaba las lagrimas con sus dedos, de ese estilo en que solo ella y Hermione sabían hacerlo

-¿Dime quien fue? ¿Quién es su madre?, dímelo que pienso ir a hablar con ella ahora mismo, esta no es la manera de enfrentar las cosas – cuestiono Hermione a su hija, Rose se arrepintió de haber ido con sus padres, ella pudo haber solucionado aquella situación.

-Una chica, con la que no me llevo muy bien… Brook Byrne – confesó Rose

-¿ Byrne? ¿Hija de Pansy Parkinson y Arthur Byran? - saltó Hermione molesta – esa arpía, bien fue un problema para nosotros, ahora su hija lo será para ti, y siendo de la misma casa, no lo puedo creer… –dramatizó.

-¡Jajajaja!, tranquilas mujeres – comento Ron, luego se dirigió a Rose – Mira, si tu madre pudo con su madre hace unos años, que tu no puedas con su hija, me parecería estúpido, dale su merecido como solo tu sabes, mi Rosie – consintió a su hija dándole una sonrisa sincera. Rose se sonrojó.

-A todo esto – intervino Ginny, que después del incidente de Rose no había dicho ni una sola palabra, al fin abrió la boca - … me sorprende que no te hayas defendido, sabes mucho y no lo pusiste en practica para darle su merecido, no te puedes quedar así…

-Yo sé porque no se defendió… - cantó James riendo, Rose lo miro entre molesta ya la vez confusa

-A ver… dínoslo, James – pregunto Ron

-Es obvio, ahí estaba Malfoy, Rose estaba más muerta de la pena que nada, su única salida fue escapar de la situación – James dijo riendo – esa es más que nada la causa por la que la situación me causa tanta gracia sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Mientras Albus fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano, Rose tenia la mirada hacia el piso, Lily no parecía sorprendida y Hugo abrió los ojos como platos al igual que su padre. Ginny parecía divertida al igual que su hijo James, mientras Harry y Hermione comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos por la actitud que tomaría Ron cuando lo asimilara. Ron miraba hacía el vacío con los ojos como platos, cuando empezó a distinguir que un chico se aproximaba corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban, era un muchacho, largucho, cabello rubio casi platinado, poco a poco fue enfocando la vista y ahí se encontró con sus ojos, de tono grisáceo como los de su padre y de seguro con aquella mirada altanera escondida detrás de aquel rojo tono que su cara había tomado por correr. Cuando lo escuchó hablar no había duda de que se trataba de quien menos quería saber, Scorpius Malfoy.

-Rose, siento que Brook te haya echo un maleficio solo por hablarme, trate de hacerla entrar en razón y como no quiso le he tenido que pegar las piernas al piso, la he hecho prometer no molestarte este año… - aseguró Scorpius desesperado y aun rojo tal vez por el coraje y el haber corrido, Rose le miro con agradecimiento, Ron aun no lo asimilaba, y al parecer Hugo tampoco.

-Gracias, Scorpius, por haber hablado por ella – le dijo Hermione mientras apuntaba con su varita al rostro de Rose y se dispuso a retirarle el maleficio. Una vez ya rehabilitada, rose le sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias mamá, y gracias Scorpius, aunque no era necesario – comentó una sonrojada Rose -…no lo cumplirá de todas maneras – susurró para que apenas Scorpius le escuchara y ambos sonrieron.

Segundos después Scorpius analizó la situación y se dio cuenta que toda su familia lo estaba viendo ahí parado como un tonto centrando su atención solo en ella como si los demás no importasen. El tono de su rostro había vuelto a ser pálido, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la embarazosa situación en la que se encontraba con los padres de Rose y Albus ahí volvió a enrojecer.

-Jaja, bueno… ya nos veremos en… la escuela, bueno, los espero en el tren – le hizo un ademan a Albus y antes de darse la vuelta dijo: - con su permiso señor y señora Weasley y Potter, con permiso… - balbuceó, se giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacía una de las puertas del tren.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que acabo de ver? – dijo Ron entre molesto y desconcertado

-Nada, solo una plática de amigos – intervino Hermione, tomó a Ron de los hombros y le planto un beso en la mejilla, pero este no movió ni un musculo

-¿Estas loca Rose Weasley? Juntarte con un Malfoy! Pensé que te había quedado claro la ultima vez que hablamos – Ron se detuvo - ¡juntarse con un Malfoy es como condenarse a muerte!

-Lo sé papá, pero Scorpius es un buen chico y es muy buen amigo de Albus y mío, llevamos desde primero juntándonos y ya vamos a tercero, nos llevamos muy bien, aparte me pediste que lo aplastara en los exámenes y así lo estoy haciendo… - se excusó Rose

-Tranquilo Ron, los años en Hogwarts pasan rápido, cuando menos te lo imagines ya estarán fuera de Hogwarts – comento Ginny

-Y tal vez ya estén preparando la boda – comento un Ron enfurecido

-Papá! No seas exagerado! Yo no pienso en esas cosas, tengo 13 años! – dijo una sonrojada Rose

-Yo no diría eso, primita – comentó James y Lily sonrió. Albus jaló la chaqueta de su papá y le enseño el reloj

-Bien – dijo al fin Harry –será mejor que se apuren, el tren esta por irse, será mejor que suban ya – apresuró.

-¡Hugo! – gritó Ron a su hijo cuando este tomo su baúl y se dirigía al tren, no le dio más remedio que darse la vuelta e ir con su padre, quien aparto a Hermione para poder hablar con su hijo.

-Iras a Hogwarts y no le quitarás un ojo de encima a tu hermana, ¿entendido? Quiero que me digas cómo trata ese tal Malfoy a mi Rose y qué tal se llevan, me escribirás cada semana notificándome cómo marchan sus relaciones, crea conflictos entre ellos, convence a tu hermana que no le hable, de que es una mala influencia, ¿entendido? – enlisto rápidamente Ron

-Tenía la impresión de que me dirías de nuevo lo de quedar en gryffindor, pero esto me parece perfecto, no tengo otro motivo más interesante por el cual deseo ir a Hogwarts, ese Malfoy con mi hermana, no lo permitiré padre…

-Ese es mi hijo, por eso eres mi niño consentido – sonrió Ron y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda

-Soy tu único hijo, papá – le gritó Hugo cuando abría la puerta del tren, Hermione corrió para alcanzar a su hijo, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente y le sonrió, entonces observó que una niña, de seguro de la misma edad que Hugo, le miraba intrigada, Hermione sintió un poco de celos por su hijo y su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Seguro que aun quieres ir a Hogwarts, podemos cambiar de opinión…

-Mamá, estoy más que seguro y las niñas no me interesan ahorita – le dijo Hugo sonriendo a su madre, él la conocía pero también su insinuación le había hecho ruborizarse -. Aparte, tengo cosas que hacer en el colegio… - le comento Hugo una vez ya arriba del tren – nos vemos en navidad.

El pequeño le dio una dulce sonrisa y poco a poco el tren fue acelerando su marcha hasta que ya no pudo ver a ninguno de sus familiares, ni siquiera el anden; una gran investigación y probablemente aventura le esperaba en Hogwarts.


End file.
